Bullworth - Outrun Your Past
by ImpulsivePoet
Summary: Archie Knopfler is the new kid in town. He gets put in 'The Blue Clique', that is, along with Jimmy and Pete. Together, they try to maintain stability in Jimmy's empire and stop the bullying. But Archie has a certain past, a past which he wants to forget. But when he is confronted by old foes, this secret will be exposed to everyone...Can Archie outrun this past of his?...
1. But, You Can Call Me Arch

**Hello Readers!**

**I can't express my gratitude to you'll for clicking on the link to read this story.**

**It really means an immense lot to me, and I will try my level best not to let all of you'll down!**

**I hope you like my story, and I hope you appreciate my effort.**

**Thank you all, once again.**

**Well then, here goes!**

* * *

"Uh-oh," I said as my dad applied the brakes outside the large gates of Bullworth Academy, with the large gargoyle staring down at menacingly at me. "Bye honey, be good and keep writing to us," Mom said, planting a kiss on my cheek. "But I don't wanna go," I whimpered, trying to move away from the gates. "Son, we are doing this for your best interests. Please understand. This is the only way you'll toughen up!" I looked sadly into my Dad's eyes, but he was unmoved. "Maybe we still can give him a second chance...he just needs-"

"Shut up, woman!" My dad hollered at my mom. "It's all your fault! You mollycoddled the boy! Made a wimp out of him! He needs to grow up! With a mother like you, he'll still be a scaredy-cat in college!"

"Maybe if you wouldn't spend half your life with that slimy second wife of yours and stayed with us, gave him some advice and encouragement, he wouldn't be the way he is!" Mom retaliated.

I sighed and walked towards the Academy. I knew where this was headed. They both would fight, physically abuse each other and I would finally get caught between the crossfire. I walked towards my doom without even a goodbye from my parents and it added salt to my wounds. But there was nothing I could do. Nothing at all...

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Knopfler, please, sit down. Dr. Crabblesnitch will be here presently," said a lady in a black dress, with quite a grumpy face. After about five minutes, she ushered me into a room, where a man in a brown suit with a red tie was sitting. I guessed he was the principal, because he sat in a kingly posture.

"Welcome, Mr. Archie Knopfler," he greeted me, "please sit down. Hmmm...you are a brilliant student! I'm very impressed. Your grades have been consistently outstanding. Very good..." He looked at me in a pensive state of mind. "I suppose you would like to join the Nerds."

"No Sir, I write Science and Maths papers for the sake of writing them and get full marks. Those two subjects are definitely not my cup of tea."

"And you're not very rich, so you cannot be put in the Preppies clique. You aren't that great with bikes too, and you certainly aren't that good at sports too." Crabblesnitch said. "You're too intelligent for non-clique, so you can join this clique." He handed me over a blue uniform, along with my timetable. The blue uniform was a vest sort of thing, and I quickly took it, thanked him and hurried out. Just as I was exiting the room he added," Be good, Archie, I don't except any trouble from you."

"Yes Sir!" I gave him a fake cheery smile and walked off.

* * *

As I walked out of the school, I saw a bunch of guys in white shirts picking on a small kid. Thanking my stars that I was not in his place, I hurried off. But then, Lady Luck turned her back to me. The next instant I was surrounded by the same swarm, with chants of 'New Kid! New Kid!' going all around. These guys in white shirts had faces which were bruised badly, and I guessed they were beaten a lot. But they still looked tough. One of the guys, who had blemishes on the forehead, came forward.

"Hey, new kid, what's your name?" He asked me.

"A-A-Arch-ch-ie," I replied, my teeth chattering.

"Can't you answer straight, idiot? Now, what's that thing you have in your hand? Oh, your uniform!" He snatched it away from me.

"Please, Sir, give it back," I pleaded.

"No way! This is an amazing piece of cloth! Let's tear it a bit, what say, new kid?"

"No Sir, please, please," I joined my hands and begged with him.

"Oh...poor kid gonna cry?" He made a sad face and asked. "No way, buddy! This piece goes right down the MIDDLE!" He shouted and tore the torso part right through the middle, in a way such that it could be worn as a jacket.

"Hahahahaha," all the guys in the white shirts laughed.

Tears welled up in my eyes, my knees were shaking. I balled my hands into fists. But there was nothing I could do.

"And now, we tear this unifo-"

"Give the kid his uniform, Davis, before I pulp your face!" Said a guy in a blue uniform, the blue which he wore was similar to my uniform. He had a buzz cut, and freckles on his face. He was short, yet looked tough, and there were numerous scars on his face and arms.

"Holy shit! Sorry man! We didn't know he was your friend! I mean, if we did, we wouldn't lay a finger on him!" He came to me. "Sorry kid, really sorry. He's your uniform." He had a petrified look on his face. He handed the uniform to me and took to his heels. The other guys followed suit. I looked at my torn uniform, and tear-drops fell on it. I looked up and I saw the guy who had scared them away walk towards me. I flinched a little as he approached me.

"No buddy! No need to be scared of me! I only give people what's coming to them. Call me Hopkins – Jimmy Hopkins," he said as he let out a hand to me. I used it to aid me in getting up from the stairs and stand next to him.

"I'm Archie Knopfler. Thanks for saving me from those bullies," I said, with a smile.

"No sweat! Anyway, don't be too upset about your uniform," he said as he took it from me and made me wear it like a jacket. "See, looks stylish!" I laughed a little and we both walked towards the Boys Dorm.

"So, you're in my clique. There's another boy in our clique – you'll meet him when we reach the Dorm," he said. "You fond of fighting, Archie?"

"No...ummm...Jimmy." I looked down, biting my lip. "No problem!" Jimmy said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "You're under my wing from now! Any dumbhead who gives you trouble, let me know." He had a firm and determined look on his face when he said this.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Jimmy!" I said.

"Stop thanking me, Archie!"

"You can call me Arch. I like that name," I said.

"Okay, Arch!" Jimmy smiled.

We entered the Boys Dorm, and he led me to my room.

I entered the room, and saw the other guy in the same blue uniform. He looked at me and gave a cheery smile.

"Hey! I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski!" He held his hand out.

"Hey Pete, I'm Archie Knopfler. But, call me Arch." I shook his hand.

"You in trouble Arch, you look like you've been crying."

"He was targeted by Davis and his boys, but they scrammed when they saw me." Jimmy leaned against the door, arms crossed.  
"Phew! That's cool! At least they didn't pound you," Pete said with a laugh.

"Do they do this to every new kid?" I asked them.

"Yep, they did that even to me. But I showed them who's boss on the very first day!" Jimmy said with pride in his voice.

"Nice...I wish I was as strong as you Jimmy," I said, admiringly.

"No Arch, you're fine just the way you are!" Jimmy said, smiling. "I'll go now, give you your space to unpack. Pete is your room-mate. Come on Pete, let's give Arch some me-time." Jimmy and Pete went out of the room.

I sat down on the bed, and looked at the sunlight streaming in through the window. I don't know why, but tears welled up in my eyes on the thought of the bullies bullying me. Why couldn't I give them a good thrashing and tell them to mind their business. I unpacked my stuff and went out of my room. I went to the soda machine and started to drink the Beam Cola, when someone came and pushed me from behind.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't see you!" He pushed me again. "Oops, sorry again."

The guy was tall, dark and had a blue jacket over a shirt. He had a fat nose and thick lips.

My face was red with anger and embarrassment. I looked straight up at him and screamed, with rage that comes out of frustration," I DON'T BLAME THE FACT THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE ME! GUESS YOU KEEP YOUR EYES UP YOUR BACKSIDE!"

The gorilla looked at me with a death look. He lifted me with one arm, and banged my head HARD against the Beam Cola machine. I started to see black and white spots in front of my eyes.

"Oh...shit...my head..." I murmured silently.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY EYES?!" Gorilla threw me to the right. I landed with a hard THUD on the floor, and tried to move behind. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Archie?! Holy shit!" Jimmy came running towards me, Pete by his side. Jimmy looked up at Damon.

"Damon, you dumb idiot. If you don't get your ass out of this room in the next 5 seconds, I'll have to give you some serious doses of last year's medications," he said, punching his fist.

"Enough of your tall talk, Jimmy. You're nothing in front of my strength."

"Wanna give it a try?" Jimmy gave him a HARD shot to the face with his left fist. It took some time for Gorilla – Guy to know what hit him, and in that much time, Jimmy had him in a headlock. He delivered a few more punches to Gorilla, then spat on his hand and rubbed it on Gorilla's face.

_Man! This Jimmy is damn tough!_

Jimmy finally released Gorilla, and the latter ran out of the Boys Dorm, before anybody could see him. Pete was beside me the whole while and was nursing my head, managing to get some ice and calm the swelling down.

"You okay, Archie?" Jimmy kneeled down beside me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said before my eyes closed and everything faded.

* * *

**What's happened?! Has Archie passed out on his very first day at Bullworth?**

**Will he be able to handle the bullies?**

**Hope you all will read my next chapter. I have included a few action scenes in them, and I hope you find them worthy of a read.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Run, Archie, Run!

**Hello Readers!**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter, means a lot to me!**

**Archie has just come to Bullworth, and already been victimized**

**Will he be able to bear it and fight it? Or will he succumb to the oppression?**

**Read on! **

"Uhh..." I opened my eyes to see Petey and Jimmy leaning over the bed, seeing if I had regained consciousness.

"Archie! Arch! Are you okay?!" Petey asked frantically. He looked genuinely worried.

"Yeah...uhh...I'm ok...What happened? Did I pass out?" I asked the duo, managing to get myself into a sitting position.

"I guess not," said Jimmy. "You slept off...you were really tired I guess, and then when Damon threw you down, you couldn't keep your eyes open."

"Oh...yeah...maybe...What a bloody great day," I sighed.

"It's night now, so I guess you have to sleep again," said Jimmy, winking.

"Hehe..." I managed to let out a laugh. I looked at Petey. He was looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened, man?" I asked him.

"You were sleep-talking..." Petey said, looking tense. "Jimmy managed to lift you and put you on the bed, and then suddenly you started kicking and thrashing your legs around, yelling 'Leave her alone! Leave her alone!' We got really worried and managed to pin you down. After five minutes you stopped..." Petey now looked scared. I got up, went to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be frightened! I'm ok, Pete! Must have just been a bad dream, that's all. I don't remember. I'm fine now!" I added a smile when I said the last sentence. Petey looked up at me and smiled.

"Great then! Jimmy, it's already 10. I guess Arch would like to sleep some more, and even my eyelids have started drooping.

"Ok Pete! Good night! Good night Arch, and take care! " Jimmy gave a friendly salute and went out of the room, whistling, hands jammed in his pockets. Pete closed the door and went to lie down on his bed. I sat on mine.

"Should I turn off the lights, Arch?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure, sure..." I lay down on the bed and turned the other way.

There was total silence for some time, apart from the crickets chirping.

"You're awake, Petey?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Arch, what happened? Can't sleep?"

"Heck brother, don't expect me to sleep again after sleeping for five hours!"

We both laughed.

"Hey Arch...umm...there's something I'd like to tell you..."

I could make out it was serious by his tone. I turned around.

"Yep! What is it?"

"See...there are a lot of idiots around the campus...who say that I'm homosexual and all that bullshit. But none of it is true...ok"

"Yes, buddy! Even I've been accused a few times, but I just shrug of the comments."

I could see him smile in the moonlight which was pouring in through the window.

"Hey Petey, tell me something. Why do all the bullies shit bricks when they see Jimmy?"

Pete laughed. "That's a looooooong story. Want me to tell it?"

"My eyes don't seem to be closing so...go ahead!"

"Wait a minute Arch. I'll call Jimmy too."

"Sure!"

Pete went out and re-entered with Jimmy. Jimmy gave me a smile as he sat down on a chair.

"Guess you're not getting sleep on your first day at Bullworth! Don't worry, nor did I," Jimmy looked at me and said.

"No...it's just that I slept for too much time."

"So, Jimmy, should we tell 'The Jimmy Saga'?" Pete asked with a wink.

"Why not?! Please start Petey," Jimmy motioned to the younger boy.

And then we sat up the whole night, with Petey telling me how Jimmy wanted to stop the bullying, how he came to control all the five cliques, and how he defeated Gary.

"This Gary chap," I said, stretching myself, "What's his surname?"

"Smith, Gary Smith," said Jimmy.

"I stopped right in the middle of my stretching position, eyes wide open and gaping at Jimmy, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "What?!" I asked, in utter shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, Gary Smith. About my height, and has that scar across his right eyebrow."

All my senses were paralyzed for a moment. I felt a cold shiver down my spine. I turned away, so that Jimmy wouldn't see the look on my face.

"What happened, Arch?" Jimmy asked me.

"N-No, j-just like that. Because I know another guy called Gary, that's why," I said quite hastily, wanting to clear the suspicion.

_He knows Gary?!_

"You sure you're okay, Archie?" Jimmy asked once again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. I guess it's getting late guys. Thanks a lot for telling me the whole story, guys. Jimmy, you truly are a hero!" I plastered a smile on my face, turned around and slept off, as the sunlight streamed in through the window. "Good night guys, or rather, good morning!"

"Yeah, Arch...take care..." Jimmy looked at Pete and gave a questioning look. Petey shrugged his shoulders. They both looked at me as I tossed and turned in the bed, and finally managed to catch a few winks.

* * *

I woke up to see that my alarm clock read 6:30.

_3 more hours for my first class._

I got up and saw Pete asleep on the bed and Jimmy on the chair. I got up and went to the bathroom in Dorm to brush and have a bath. I changed into a light blue shirt and faded blue jeans. Blue is my favorite color. I came out after 25 minutes, and went to my room. I sorted out all my books and stuff. I heard a noise and turned around. Jimmy was stirring himself up.

"Oh...Hey Arch...Morning!" Jimmy said as he stretched himself and got up from the chair.

"Morning, Jimmy."

I took out my torn jacket-uniform and slipped it on.

"Yeah, you look cool man! We'll show you around to the girls in the campus!" Jimmy smirked and looked at me. I laughed.

"Hey, today after the classes I'll take you for a campus tour, what say?" Jimmy offered.

"Sure! I'd love an introduction!"

"Done, then!" Jimmy smiled and opened the door. "Bye, Arch! Catch you later!"

"Bye, Jim!"

* * *

I walked to my first class, English. It was a good day, clear skies, yet not too hot, and there was a gentle breeze. I entered the school building and located the class.

In the middle of the class, Mr. Galloway, as he introduced himself, bent below the desk and I heard the sound of a bottle being opened. I bent down and let out a low whistle! The teacher was drinking! This was definitely a first! I laughed silently to myself and continued with my work.

After English I had Art. It was taught by Ms. Philips. I'm not that good at Art, but I managed to strike a positive chord with Ms. Philips because my creativity was very good. I finished the class and was headed down when a tall guy pushed me, hard. I fell onto the floor and looked up to see which dumb person was that.

My blood ran cold when I saw that it was Damon, and he had an angry expression on his face.

"I saw you this time, but I decided to ram into you on purpose, idiot," he looked at me and said. "So, what more do you have to say about my eyes?!" He asked me, his face red.

Before he could grab my shirt, I rolled to the side and darted away. I pushed open the doors of the school and ran, jacket flying. I jumped right from the first step and landed straight on the floor.

"Cool..." A few small kids muttered, seeing me. I looked behind and saw that Damon was at pursuit.

"Damn it!" I said and raced to the left.

I was a pretty good runner. Good stamina, good speed. So it helped me in running away from that dumb jock. I turned left and saw the school bus, and a board saying auto-shop. While running in that direction, I saw a garage to the left with a board saying 'JIMMY'S GARAGE'. But I had not time to stop as I heard heavy footsteps behind. I ran into the auto-shop, took a right, then a left, and went through several garage-type openings. I could hear Damon asking me to wait up and describing how he would bust my gut open and watch me bleed.

_Haha, keep talking, gorilla._

I finally came out through another opening. In front of me was the statue of a bull. I literally burst out laughing, but when I heard the deep threats not far behind me, I turned left and ran. I saw a dustbin and quickly jumped in. Damon had stopped at the statue point and was searching for me. When he couldn't find me, he muttered a few curses, shook his fist and went away.

_Phew! Close one Arch!_

I jumped out of the dustbin, dusted myself off, and looked around. I walked a little, searching for Jimmy. I reached the Boys Dorm and saw Jimmy leaning against one of the pillars which held the Boys Dorm sign, lost in thought.

"Hey, Jimmy!"

"Yo, Arch! What's up? Ready for the tour?"

"Yes Sir!" I said, winking. "Where's Petey?"

"Oh, he's collaborating with the Nerds on a Science project."

"Oh..." I said.

"So, come on, Arch!" He swung an arm around me and we both went straight.

"That there is the Girls Dorm. Name says it all."

I laughed.

"We then turned left and came to the pathway that led to the school.

"This place needs no introduction," said Jimmy, pointing to the school. I finally had time to look up at the majestic building.

"Impressive piece of work, I must say," I muttered, rubbing my chin. We then walked towards the left.

"This here is the Library. The Nerds' second home. The Nerds are the smartest, yet socially dumbest creatures in this school. Their leader Earnest – a coward and a bloody pervert. The Nerds are the targets of all bullies," said Jimmy.

"Hmm...let's move on," I said.

We then walked straight and came to the Bullshit, oh, pardon me, Bull Statue. Now that there was no Damon behind, I had a hearty laugh, seeing the conceited Bull. We went up to the statue and stared at it for some time. We then turned left.

"This is the Harrington House, the 'special house' made only for the Preppies, that is, the rich inbreds of this Institution. Their family asks them to marry their cousins to keep up the family tradition."

"What?!" I let out a gasp of disbelief. "Marry your cousin?! Holy shit!"

"Yes, Arch, that's the way of the Preps. But you should – "

"Hey Jimmy," a small guy in a teal vest, khaki shorts and a bandage on one knee, came to Jimmy.

"Yep, Pedro. What - Oh shit! Is your eye swollen?"

"Yeah," the boy now started to sob, "Troy punched me hard!" He started to bawl now.

"Wait, I'm coming with you to teach him a lesson," said Jimmy. He then turned towards me.

"Stay here, Archie, I'll come back in some time."

"But Jimmy, I should what?..." By the time I could ask him what he wanted to say about the Preps, he had already disappeared with Pedro. I looked around. Damn! The Harrington House was majestic! I looked around a little and decided to step in and take a closer look. I went further inside and stopped outside the doors. Suddenly the doors opened and a large group of guys in Aquaberry Sweaters came out, laughing and joking. They saw me and stopped.

"Well, who are you, pauper?"

_Don't be frightened Archie, they're not going to do anything to you..._

"I'm Archie, Archie Knopfler," I said, looking at them straight in the eye.

"Well, slave, I don't care what your name is, all I care about is what you are doing in OUR property?" Said a guy with blond hair. I guessed he was their leader.

"Well, I was just walking around the campus and I came here. I just wanted to take a closer look. That's all. No harm done." I tried to reason out with them.

"Well, you did cause harm, pauper, you dirtied our property by walking here, we don't allow common men like you to walk on our turf," said blonde-boy.

I now started getting pissed with him because of his excessive use of the word pauper.

"Call me pauper one more time and see what I do," I growled.

"What, PAUPER?" Blonde stressed on the word.

"THIS" I screamed and pushed him square in the stomach. He fell down and lay down, gasping for breath.

"Get that dumb idiot!" Screamed on the inbreds and before I knew it, they all were mounted on their bicycles. I turned around 180 degrees and ran straight, dodging Mr. Bull and ran into the Auto-Shop. The same old route, and this time too someone was chasing me. I ran out of the other side of the Auto-Shop and took a right, to Jimmy's garage. I opened it and yanked out his bicycle, sat myself on it, and started peddling as fast as I could.

"There he is! Get him!" The Preps gave a war cry and started peddling hard. I peddled no less. I cycled out through the small gate and reached the road.

"Damn! Now where!" I frantically looked around for sign boards.

I heard the noise of wheels, and, realizing I didn't have much time, just followed my instincts and turned right. I cycled hard. The Preps, too. I cycled for some more distance and found out that I had to make another choice, straight, left or right. Trusting my instincts, I turned right again, and soon came across a tunnel, with one of the walls decorated in bright purple paint with the words 'Jimmy wuz here.' I cycled through the tunnel, and could hear Blonde say, " Chaps! Look where he has brought us! The slum! Are the eggs ready, Tad?"

"Yes Derby!"

"Then let's get ready to prepare omelette!"

I turned to look, and found out they still were in hot pursuit! Soon, I heard egg splatters everywhere, and the passers-by moaning. But they still were following me.

Suddenly, I heard a screeching noise. Then a clanking one. I knew what had happened! Jimmy's bicycle chain ripped off completely! The bike made ugly, piercing noises, and then before I knew what had happened, I was thrown of the cycle. I hit the ground hard and lay there, cursing my luck. The Preps had slowed down but they would be here any minute. I looked around to see where I was. I was outside a run-down structure.

"I'm telling you, Johnny, I could see everything from the top. They're egging this whole place!"

"They're screwed!"

A bunch of guys in black jackets came out of the run-down place. They looked pissed, and some of them had cigarettes in their mouth. One of them spotted me and said, "Hey, Johnny, here's a guy with a bleeding ankle!"

I looked down to see that my ankle was bleeding! I hadn't even known!

The guys came to me. One of them asked me what I was doing here.

"Those Preps were chasing me," I said, nursing my ankle, "and the chain ripped off so I fell."

"The Preps?!" They all screamed.

"Yeah..." I said.

Suddenly, I heard Blondie's voice. "Hey, pauper, there you are! Oh, I see! You're with the slumdogs! Then we'll have a swell time showing you your place in life!" And the Preps came riding towards us, at top speed.

"Aaaaaaah!" Screamed one of the guys in the black jackets, who was dark and had curly hair. He ran towards Blonde and speared him right in the gut, throwing him of his bike.

"Oof..." said the blonde.

"You're screwed, Bif!" Said another, Johnny I guess was his name. He punched a red-haired guy straight in the face, the latter toppling off the bicycle and falling on the floor.

Soon, there was war! The black jacket guys were all over the Preps! Punching, cursing, and insulting. After about 15 minutes of pure brutality, the jacket-guys let the Preps go.

"The next time you think of screwing with our locality, remember this day, inbreds!" Yelled Johnny. The others joined with 'Yeah!' and 'Inbreds!'

"I'll get you'll for this, I swear," said Blonde. He then turned towards me. "And you too, pauper."

I just gave him a blank look, more worried about my ankle, which now started to bleed more by minute.

The Preps rode off, and then the jacketed guys turned to me.

"Hey kid, your ankle's bleedin' pretty bad, guess we gotta get some medical help for that," said Johnny, with a cheery smile. The others, except Johnny and another guy, I guess the second-in-command, waited with me. As they were about to help me up, Jimmy, along with Petey, came riding at top speed to where we were.

"Oh, Arch! Phew! What a relief that you're okay! I was damn worried! Oh shit! Your ankle! We have to get you to the Infirmary." Jimmy said all this without waiting to stop for a breath.

"I got some First – Aid in the Greaser Hideout, what say we go there?" Offered Johnny.

"Sure," said Jimmy and Petey together.

* * *

In a few minutes, we were in the hideout. It was pleasant – there was a television, a bar, a soda machine and a game called Monkey Fling Poo.

"-and what I was saying at that time was," said Jimmy, as he applied some ointment for my wound, "Was don't enter the house." "Because the Preps don't like anyone else on their turf."

"Oh..." I said.

We had exchanged stories. I told Jimmy, Petey, Johnny, and Peanut, his second – in – command, why the Preps were hot on my ass ; Johnny told how they taught the Preps a good lesson ; and Jimmy told how frantically he had hunted me down.

"Ok, I guess we'll go. Thanks a lot, Johnny!" Jimmy, Petey and I thanked Johnny and we left. Johnny is a really nice guy. Good leader, great with bikes. We decided to walk back to the school, and when we reached, it was already late. We bid each other good night and went to sleep. No one was in a mood to chat or anything today, it had been a draining day for everyone, especially me. I lay down on the bed, covers on, staring at the ceiling. After sometimes, I drifted off to sleep.

"Who is it?! Ohh! AAA! I...can't...breathe..." Petey started screaming suddenly in the middle of the night. He groped around and felt someone's arms around his neck! Someone was trying to strangle him! Holy shit! Who?!

* * *

**Strangling Petey?! I wonder who!**

**Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger guys, but you'll definitely be surprised in Chapter 3**

**Thank you for reading the second chapter ; hope you liked the action sequences**

**Hopefully I'll see you'll again in chapter 3! **


	3. Dignity, Honour and Respect

**Hello readers, thanks for waiting!**

**So, I ended chapter 2 with quite a shocking scene – Petey getting strangled!**

**Who could the strangler possible be?!**

**Read on to find out...**

* * *

"Get...off...me..." said Petey, struggling to fight the intruder. He tried to kick the intruder, but to no avail. He seemed to overpower Petey.

"Where is she...?" asked the intruder, and Petey recognized him at once.

"Archie?! What are you doing?!" Petey questioned his friend, trying to loosen the latter's grip on his neck.

"Where is she...?" Archie demanded again.

"Archie! Where is who?! Archie, it's me Petey! Leave me man!" Petey had become a little frustrated now.

"I'm asking you for one last time – Where is she?" Archie asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, Archie! It's Petey! Please! Let go of me!" Petey started pleading now.

"Aaaahhhh!" Archie swung his hand behind, piling up muscle for a punch. Before he could swing it downwards, someone came up from behind, caught his arm, swung him around and punched him, knocking him out unconscious.

"Jimmy!" Petey said.

I opened my eyes...vision was bleary...I closed them again.

I opened them again...started rubbing my eyes...I finally lifted my head and looked around.

_What happened?_

I sat up straight, and saw Jimmy sitting on a chair, brandishing a baseball bat. Petey sat on his bed, a look of terror on his face.

"Bro," I said, referring to Petey, "Your neck is red –"

"Don't give me the innocent act, pal!" Jimmy came to me, baseball bat raised in the air.

"What the hell, Jimmy? What did I do?"

"Don't give me that shit, Archie. You know as well as me what happened last night."

"Can anybody here please tell me what happened? I'm clueless!"

Jimmy looked at me, a look of scorn. I turned to Petey.

"Petey! What happened?!"

He looked nervously at me. "You...ummm...tried to strangle me last night..."

"What?!"

"Yeah...and you were screaming 'Where is she', 'Where is she'"

"No...bloody...way..." I stared at him in disbelief. "But I was asleep! I had nightmares! I swear! Honestly!"

I looked at Jimmy. "C'mon Jimmy, you don't expect me to strangle Petey. I – I have only both of you in this school." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Jimmy looked at me for some time. He then got up, and gave me a hug.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions, Arch. Maybe you did it unknowingly."

Petey jumped up and joined us.

"I'm sorry Petey. If I ever did strangle you, then I was not in my conscious sense. Definitely. I'll never, ever think of hurting you, man!" I looked at him and smiled.

"No, Arch, I can understand. It happens."

"Okay, guys, lot of emotional stuff through, let's get ready for the classes," said Jimmy, breaking the hug. I smiled at him and went over to my bed. Jimmy said bye and went to his room.

Suddenly, I heard the fire alarm.

"Oh my gosh! Petey run!" I screamed, darting towards the door.

"Arch, wait!" He caught my shirt and pulled me back. "It's a joke! Some prankster has pulled the fire alarm.

"Oh, phew!" I said, heaving a sigh of relief. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Hey Petey, if there's an artificial fire, then we gotta put it out!" I said, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"Come out, I'll show you."

We went outside. Everyone had come out of their rooms, and some were running helter-skelter. I used this opportunity to get to the fire extinguisher. Before anyone knew what I was doing, I started running around, pressing the knob and letting the gas flow out.

"FIRE! FIRE!" I screamed, running around. Everyone fell for my joke and started dashing around the Dorm Floor. It was hilarious! Petey watched the fun from a secluded corner, laughing till his sides hurt. I saw a few boys running out in their underwear. Some were yelling their heads off. Jimmy came out to see what had happened, and when he saw me with the extinguisher in hand, he grinned at me.

"Finally! I'm happy to see that you have set in!"

"Yeah..." I said, "I'm happy too..."

* * *

After classes today, Jimmy, Petey and me went to the tree near the football field. We all climbed up and sat, watching the Jocks practice, and watching the cheerleaders.

"There's Mandy," said Jimmy, pointing to the Head Cheerleader. "She was a total bitch last year. But I'm happy she's changed this year. For starters, she's dumped Ted! And she's also started behaving well with Beatrice, and finally let her onto the cheerleading squad. She was always a good girl I guess, maybe arrogance got to her head. But she's cool now," said Jimmy.

I looked at her. She looked really beautiful.

We got down after sometime and were walking around the school, when we bumped into Mandy and another girl.

"Hey Zoe!" said Jimmy, giving the other girl a hug.

"Hi, Jimmy!" The girl returned the hug.

"Arch, this is Zoe, my girlfriend. Zoe, this is Archie, or Arch, as he likes to be called," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Hello, Zoe, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled.

"Same here, Arch," said Zoe.

"Mandy, Arch. Arch, Mandy." Jimmy introduced me to Mandy. We both, too, shook hands.

"Come on guys, let's go for a walk somewhere," Jimmy suggested.

"Sure, but where?" Asked Petey.

"I don't know, maybe...Old Bullworth Vale!"

"Sure," said everyone except me in unison. I didn't even know where this place was.

We soon reached Old Bullworth Vale. It was a beautiful and rich place – huge bungalows, spacious gardens. We had a pleasant walk there for sometimes, me hardly joining in the conversation.

Soon, we heard the sound of bicycle wheels behind us. I turned around, and to my disgust, the Preppies were coming!

"Oh, shit!" I muttered.

Blondie (I guess his name was Derby, by the curses being dished out by the Greasers during the war) came riding to where we were with his boys. He looked at all of us with a sneer, then turned towards me and said, "Hey, pauper!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"What's your problem, Derby? We don't want any trouble," said Jimmy, standing in front of all of us, looking at Derby straight in the eye.

"Well, your pauper-friend over here came to Harrington House and polluted it with his presence," said Derby.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess he couldn't pollute it any more. That place is filled with ego and pluck already."

Derby just gave him a look and said, "Come on boys, no point wasting our time with this idiot and his friends." He then looked at Mandy. "Hey baby, I hear Ted has broken up with you. Why don't you be my date – I don't mind spending money on you!"

Mandy's face turned red and tears welled up in her eyes. "Just get lost, Derby," she said.

"Oh, c'mon baby! One date!"

"You heard her, rich boy. Scram," Jimmy said.

"I'm not talking to you, idiot. I'm talking to her."

I felt a wave of rage sweep over me. I pushed Jimmy aside and looked at Derby, fists clinched.

"If you don't get out from here, inbred, I'll screw you so bad, you won't be able to recognize yourself."

I don't know why I said that. It all happened so fast. Before I knew what had happened, Derby caught my collar and swung his arm. Jimmy pulled me behind by my shoulders and said, "Not here. If you guys want to sort it out, do it tomorrow at the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. Tomorrow, at 5 o clock in the evening. What say?"

Derby gave a grin and said, "Of course. I can box this guy to pieces."

Jimmy then turned to me, "Fine with you?"

He expected me to say no. "Yeah, sure," I said.

Jimmy gave me an 'are you sure?' look. I nodded.

"It's settled, then. Tomorrow, at 5 O clock."

Derby nodded and rode off, with his army following him. I sat down on the pavement, head in my hands.

"Uhm...Arch...thanks for standing up for me," Mandy said, clutching my hand.

"Uh...it's...ok," I said, head still between my hands. She released her grip.

"Come on, guys. I guess it's time to go back," Jimmy said.

* * *

I sat on my bed, hands drenched with tears. Tomorrow I was going to get knocked out by one of the best boxers in the town, and everyone was going to laugh.

_Why did I suddenly get up and instigate him. I did that because he was screwing around with Mandy, but why that sudden instinct. Why did that angry feeling sweep over me when he said those things. Why?_

I heard a knock on the door. Petey was fast asleep. I got up and opened it. There stood Jimmy, hands crossed.

"You been crying?" He asked.

I silently nodded my head.

"Come on," he held my hand and tried to pull me out.

"Where? Why?" I tried to free my hand.

"Come on! I'll show you."

We both went out. He soon led me to the School Gym. He kicked the door open and we went to the far corner of the room. I saw a punching bag there.

"Come on, bro. Hundred punches."

"What?! I can't box, Jimmy."

"Of course you can, come on now, start."

"Jimmy, I swear, I can't."

"The why did you accept the proposal to fight Derby."

I looked down for a moment. Then I looked up at him.

"I don't know...just to prove a point, I guess. I didn't like what he did with Mandy."

Jimmy stared at me for some time. His lips then broke out into a grin.

"Good guts, Arch. Come on, now. If you want to prove a point, you have to practice. Start! Hundred punches!"

I smiled at Jimmy. I then started punching the bag hard, imagining it was Derby's face. Left, right, left, left. Uppercut, jab, uppercut.

Jimmy was like my personal trainer. He kept shouting out the commands. It was 3 O Clock in the morning when we started. We had another four hours before the Jocks would come.

For four hours I kept slamming the punching bag with my fists. I saw bits of stuffing popping out ; my knuckles were red. I was perspiring all over, yet I didn't stop. I had to teach that inbred a lesson.

Soon, we heard voices and the door opened. The Jocks entered. I saw Damon and gulped hard.

"C'mon Jimmy, let's get out," I whispered, grabbing his hand. He laughed, pushed me towards a staircase and led me out through the back gate. We soon were walking towards the Boys Dorm, and, on the way, we saw one of the Preppies.

"Oh, I see. Pauper has been practising!" said the Preppie.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Jimmy questioned.

"Nothing, nothing," said the Prep and backed off.

"Bloody inbred," I said, and we entered the Boys Dorm.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Announced Jimmy to a raging crowd, which consisted mostly of Preps, a few Nerds, Jocks and Johnny and Peanut in a corner. I saw Petey, Zoe and Mandy, too, and I gave them all a grin.

"Today we have with us two fighters, who will be battling it all out for dignity, honour and respect!" Jimmy said, and the crowd raged with "Yeah" and "Go get 'em!"

"To my right we have Derby Harrington, leader of the Preps. To my left we have Archie Knopfler, my friend and a new student in Bullworth. I'm sure most of you have not met him, so this is a good way to introduce him to all of you."

I waved my hand to everyone.

"Derby tried to mess around with Mandy, and Arch told him to back off, which is the cause for this fight," Jimmy continued. "So, let the match begin, and may the best man win!"

The crowd shouted. Derby got ready in his corner, with a redheaded Prep and another Prep next to him. Jimmy was at my corner. A referee came in the middle. He had his hands outstretched on both sides, asking if we were ready. After getting our affirmative, the bell sounded.

Derby came towards me, grinning. He swung his right hand and got me square in the jaw.

"Oof..." I said as the impact of his hand hit my jaw.

"Ohhh!" The crowd went.

Derby swung his hand again. This time I ducked, and gave him a light punch in the stomach. He backed up a little, then came forward again, jabbing me with his left hand.

_I'm gonna lose badly, I realised. He's too strong for me._

I blocked another jab and tried to hit him. He bended a little and came up with a solid uppercut.

"Oh...shit..." I cursed as I tasted blood in my mouth.

This went on for some more time. Finally, the first round ended, and I went to my corner. Jimmy gave me a bottle of water, while Petey nursed me.

"C'mon Arch! Keep away from his shots. Wait for the right moment and then strike," Jimmy said. I nodded my head and went back to the centre of the ring as the bell rang again.

Derby seemed to have become slightly stronger. He dodged all of the shots I just managed to hit. And he hit me with a lot more. My right eye was swollen, I was bleeding. And most of all, I was tired.

In the last thirty seconds of the second round, Derby lost it. He came running at me, and started punching me left, right and centre. I just stood rooted to the ground. Just as he was about to knock me out, the bell rang. He walked back to his corner, while I crawled.

Jimmy, Petey, Zoe and Mandy were all over me, calling and yelling. I could hardly hear anything. I just looked up, vision bleary, and closed my eyes.

* * *

The third round started. Derby came at Archie, his hand raised, wanting to knock him out with a single blow. Archie blocked it and swung his left arm hard at Derby's face.

"Ohhhh!" The crowd screamed.

Archie then went on a rampage. He kept on delivering uppercuts and jabs, and punches in the stomach. Two uppercuts, one jab, one uppercut, one stomach punch. Derby's eyes were swollen, and he had lost three teeth. He kept on spitting out blood. Archie didn't seem to have even an iota of mercy. Finally, Archie gave Derby one fully powered-up, left hand blow to his jaw. Derby hit the ring with a 'Thud.' The referee started counting. Archie' face was expressionless.

"Ten!" The referee counted. Jimmy jumped in and raised Archie's hand, screaming "This is your winner!" and beaming all around. The crowd went ballistic. They cheered, screaming "Archie! Archie!" except the Preps, who had huddled around the unconscious Derby, sullen and morose. Petey, Zoe and Mandy came in, too, and hugged Archie. Mandy told him, "Thanks for standing up for me," and smiled. All this while Archie's face was just the way as it was when he had knocked out Derby – expressionless.

Suddenly, he started mumbling, "Have to save her...where is she?...where?...where?..."

Jimmy, Petey, Zoe and Mandy all looked at him with surprise. "Where is who, Archie?" Jimmy asked.

"She," Archie said and fell onto the ring floor.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw Jimmy peering over me, Petey by his side. I got up, and saw Mandy and Zoe sitting on two chairs. I looked around. I guess I was in a clubhouse.

"Woah..." I said, rubbing my head. "What happened?"

"You won..." said Jimmy.

"What?! Against Derby?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't you remember? You knocked him out!"

"Oh...yeah..." I said.

There was a silence that followed. Finally, Jimmy broke the ice.

"So, what say?! Want to go out to celebrate?"

"Yeah, sure!" jumped up Zoe. "But where?"

"Let me think...let's go to someplace high, from where you can see the full town..." he looked up, thinking.

"What about the top of Town Hall?" Mandy suggested.

"Cool!" Jimmy, Petey and Zoe said. "Let's go."

* * *

We soon reached Town Hall, climbed to the top, and watched the Town of Bullworth unfold itself below us. We had stopped at Yum Yum Market on the way to pick up some Beam Cola and chocolates. Jimmy told me the story of how he had spray-painted 'Bullworthless' and then clicked a photo of it. I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of feet climbing rungs. I turned around and saw Johnny and Peanut. They looked at me and grinned.

"Hey champ! Congratulations buddy!" Johnny held out his hand. I shook it and said, "Thanks man!"

"Do you guys mind if Peanut and me join you?"

"Of course not, Johnny!" Jimmy said. He handed them both a Cola each.

So there we sat, the seven buddies, sipping Cola and munching chocolates. I looked around, and was happy to see that I had made friends, and good ones they were too. It was way past curfew, and the cops were patrolling the town with flashlights in their hand. There was a pleasant breeze blowing. I just kept on sipping my Cola, and smiling, glowing in my new-found friendship.

* * *

'**Glowing in my new-found friendship' **

**That's the best part about making new friends – you feel so good.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed that in a few places I have switched from Perspective of Viewer to Third-Person.**

**But that's not a mistake – I have done it on purpose, and you all will come to know about this purpose later on in this story. **

**Well, readers, I hope you liked this Chapter, next Chapter coming up for you'll! **


	4. Saving Private Archie

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for reading the last chapter, hope you find this one good!**

**I would really appreciate it if you would rate and review my stuff a little more, thanks!**

"Hey, champ! How's it going buddy?" asked a fat guy called Hal as I made my way to the door of the Boys' Dorm to go outside.

"Good, man," I smiled at him.

"Here's the champ! Salutations, Sir!" said another fat kid called Melvin, as I got out of the Boys' Dorm.

"Uhh...Salutations, pal," I said.

Hell, I had become popular overnight after defeating Derby! Everyone seemed to look up at me with respect; I had been named as the 'New-Kid-On-The-Block-Who-Can-Box.' Box? I can't box!

I don't know what happened that day, how I literally _transformed_ myself (unknowingly, of course) and become that Archie – that Archie who literally put Derby in the hospital. I don't know how that happened, but I knew one thing – Life had become easier for me after that night.

People started behaving in a friendly manner with me. It did feel good. But, of course, my friend circle was intact.

One evening, as usual, Mandy, Zoe, Petey, Jimmy and I were taking our walk. (Occasionally, we were joined by Johnny and Peanut) We had decided to walk around New Coventry that particular day. It was a peaceful evening. We were on our way back to school when we came across Tad beating up a small kid, Sheldon I guess was his name. Jimmy ran forward to save the latter. Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the Preppies except Derby and Tad came riding toward us at top speed on their cycles. Justin, Bryce, Parker, Chad and Gord had what looked like big, heavy bags in their hand. Justin hit Zoe on the head with one, while Parker did the same to Mandy with the other.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

Bryce knocked Petey out in the same way. Gord and Chad now circled me. I tried to evade Gord. But Chad hit me on the back of the head with one of the bags. I fell to the ground, and, with blurry vision, saw Bif teaming up with Tad to beat Jimmy up. Ah...my head hurt so much. I tried to get up but another crushing blow to my head kept me down. I passed out...

* * *

Jimmy gave one more punch to Bif, and with that, he fell to the ground next to Tad. He then ran towards Zoe, Mandy and Petey.

"Oh shit..." he cursed, as he shook them, trying to wake them up. A tear welled up in the corner of one his eyes. "I'll get you for this, you inbred shitholes," he cursed. He tried to wake them for some more time. Seeing that they were knocked out cold, he got up.

"They took Archie," he muttered. He grit his teeth and punched his palm. "Damn!"

He turned around, and broke into a sprint.

* * *

"What?! What snobbish cheapskates!" yelled Johnny.

"Let's get 'em!" Peanut said.

"Let's go, Jimmy. We're with you." said Norton.

"Look guys, I need three of your fellows to pick Mandy, Zoe and Petey up and take them back to school, first," said Jimmy.

"Sure thing," said Johnny. "Vance, Ricky, Lucky," he called. "Go to where Mandy, Zoe and Petey are, pick them up and take them back to the building.

"Yes boss," they said in unison and went.

"The rest of us," said Jimmy, "will go and search for the Preps. I don't care where they are. But if I find them, I swear, I won't spare them."

"Nor will we, Jim, let's go," said Johnny.

* * *

I woke up, not on my nice, comfortable bed, but on a chair. I tried to lift my hands to rub my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

"Hey...what the hell..." I muttered, eyes still closed.

"Hello, pauper," said a very familiar voice.

My eyes shot open at once. I was faced by Derby, who stood in front of me. It did not take long for me to realize my situation. My hands and legs were tied to a chair. Derby stood in front of me with a metal rod. It was thin, and was such that it was designated to injure, not to kill. He looked at me, and smiled. "Hello, CHAMP!"

"What have you done to me, Derby? Why are you doing this? What did I do?" I questioned, all at once.

"What did you do? What DIDN'T you do? You humiliated me in front of everyone. You made me a laughing-stock."

"So? That doesn't mean you can do this!" My voice started to crack a little.

"Of course I can, pauper. Now, tell me, how did you suddenly become that strong Archie in the third round, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb!" He shouted and hit me on my left shoulder with the rod.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed, writhing in pain. It hurt like hell!

"Will you tell me?"

"I don't know Derby, honestly," I said, crying.

"Tell me!" He screamed again, this time bringing the rod down on my right knee.

"Ow! No..." I sighed. "Please Derby, let me go! I don't know anything.

"We'll see about that," he said. "Was it drinks or drugs, Archie?"

"What?!"

"Did you take drinks or drugs to become that strong?"

"No way!"

He banged the rod on my right shoulder.

"Argh!" I yelled.

"Tell me, Archie, how did you become so strong?"

* * *

Jimmy, Johnny, Peanut, Norton, Hal and Lefty pedaled at full speed towards Old Bullworth Vale. They split up and began to ask questions to the shopkeepers and the pedestrians as to where the Preps had gone.

"They went in this direction," said the owner of Shiny Bikes.

"Yes, there," said the guy who worked at Yum Yum Market.

The five frantically searched for the Preps and Archie. Just as they were about to give up, Lefty saw something and gave a shout.

"Hey guys, look at this!"

Soon, the five were huddled around a bicycle, the chain twisted and turned.

"This looks like Chad's," said Lefty.

"Hmm...yeah..." said Johnny. "Judging the direction of mud on these tyres, I reckon they went..." Johnny squinted his eyes, "There."

He pointed to one of the biggest houses in Old Bullworth Vale.

"Yeah! I can see a bunch of guys in Aquaberry sweaters!" yelled an excited Peanut, who had brilliant vision.

"Watch out, inbreds, I'm coming to get you," said Jimmy, hands balled into fists.

* * *

The five soon were outside the Harrington Bungalow, hiding behind some bushes.

"Shit, I never expected this."

"I know, we're so screwed."

"What do we do know?"

The five of them were passing these comments while looking at a sight they never expected to see – the Jocks guarding the Bungalow.

"How in the big wide world did they get the Jocks on their side?" wondered Johnny, aloud.

"I guess they bribed them, that's the only solution," said Peanut.

"What do we do then? We can't attack them from behind, that's the Preps' style of cheap attacking," said Norton.

"We attack them from the front," said Jimmy.

The other four looked at him questioningly. "Sure it will work, Jim?" asked Johnny.

"I'm not sure, but that's the only option left with us," said Jimmy.

Saying this, the five of them got up and went to the Harrington Bungalow. They approached Damon, who was standing at the gate.

"Look Damon," said Jimmy, "We have a problem with the Preps, not you'll. Where's Ted? I wanna talk to him."

"Ted's inside, along with the Preps. But we won't budge from here. We've been paid to this job, and we will complete it. And, in case you didn't know, our first instruction was to punch anyone who came within the perimeter of five metres from the bungalow like THIS!"

Saying this, Damon swung his arm and punched Jimmy on his jaw, hard. Jimmy's face turned; he checked if he was bleeding. When his mouth gave him the green signal that he was not, he along with the Greasers sprung into action.

Jimmy went and grappled Damon. He yelled and Casey and Bo came running from the sides. They both were faced by Peanut and Lefty. Two small figures in the form of Dan and Kerby were confronted by Norton. Damon then called out his last forces – Luis and Juri – to come out and fight. Johnny and Hal decided to tackle them.

The Jocks were strong, but the Greasers were no weak force. It was a tough fight between both of them. Just as the Greasers were emerging to become the dominating force, just when light seemed to be there at the end of the tunnel for them, the Preps minus Derby came out from the Bungalow.

"Why, hello, poor boys!" said Gord.

"Come on chaps! Looks like we have a few slum – dwellers to pound!" Saying this, Tad and the other Preps ran forward and began fighting the Greasers plus Jimmy, who were still fighting with the Jocks.

The Jocks, by themselves, were tough. But when you add a few snobs to that list, it becomes tough for anyone to manage. It was totally unfair, what was happening with the Greaser and Jimmy. Hal's eyes were swollen, Lefty was almost out. Peanut, too, seemed to be in a shaky condition, yet he kept on fighting. Norton, too, was tired, and found it tough to land punches accurately. Only Jimmy and Johnny were in a somewhat good condition, but they, too, felt the sand sliding through their fingers.

A few more punches and the Greasers, along with Jimmy, would be finished. Just as Jimmy and Johnny, the only two guys left standing, were about to get the final punch, they heard the sound of a motorcycle. Jimmy then heard a loud, harsh sound, which seemed like music to his ears –

"RUSSELL SMASH!"

"Russell!" Jimmy yelled in delight, face brightening up at once. Russell brought his bike to a halt in front of the gate and ran inside, punching wildly. All the Preps and Jocks had petrified expressions on their faces. They knew their doom had arrived.

After a few minutes, Russell gave two punches, one with each hand, to Damon and Bif, which sent both of them flying backwards and knocked them out cold.

"That was fun!" said Russell.

"You bet it was!" Johnny said, winking.

"Okay guys, let's go," said Jimmy and the three of them made their way into the Harrington Bungalow.

* * *

My shoulders and right knee were paining badly by the rod – hits. Apart from that, I had a splitting head-ache, and was hungry. My wrists and ankles hurt from being tied for so long. Derby took another drink from his bottle, and then came tottering over to me, rod raised.

"T-T-Tell me, you phaupher," he asked me. He was so drunk that even his speech was coming out in a slurred manner.

"I don't know, Derby, honestly!"

"What do we do with this stupid idiot, huh, Ted?" Derby asked the other boy who was sitting at the bar in the house, making himself another drink.

"Y-Y-You know what I suggest, Derby? I th-th-think we should tie him up, and th-throw him in the sea. That'll be fun," Ted suggested, speech slurred.

Derby smiled at him. He then turned to me. "You heard him. You tell me what it was, and I'll not throw you into the sea."

"There's no need for that, inbred horseshit!" Jimmy entered the Bungalow along with Johnny and another big guy I didn't know.

"Jimmy!" Derby and Ted exclaimed at once.

The big guy went over to Ted and started pounding him. Johnny sat down on a chair, nursing his stomach. I think he had hurt himself there, and many other places I guess, by the blood marks I could see on him.

Jimmy ran over to where Derby was and speared him right in the stomach. The latter fell onto the ground, and Jimmy, on top of him. Jimmy then started punching Derby's face hard.

"THIS is for sneaking up from behind and attacking my friends."

"THIS is for torturing Archie."

"THIS is for being a stuck up jerk."

"THIS is for acting like a coward, hiring the Jocks to protect you."

Jimmy then dished out a few more punches. Derby was out cold, partly because of the alcohol I guessed. Finally Johnny got up and yanked Jimmy behind.

"Enough, man. You can't kill him. He's not worth it."

Jimmy then got up and brushed off his clothes. The big guy then came to where Jimmy was. Jimmy turned towards me and came running, then sat down and started to undo my knots.

"Shit, Archie, I'm so sorry I couldn't find you earlier."

"No man, no need to be sorry, it's not your fault. Thank you so much for searching for me and rescuing me."

In a few minutes, the knots were loosened. I was free again. I couldn't walk straight, thanks to the knee I was sure was broken. Jimmy put my arm around him and helped me walk.

We went outside. "Holy shit..." I cursed, seeing the bodies of unconscious Preps, Jocks and Greasers.

Johnny approached the Greasers who were out, and tried to bring them back to consciousness. Peanut and Norton came around, though Hal and Lefty were still out cold.

I turned to Jimmy, Johnny and the other guy.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much, if not for you I would have been in the sea right now. Really guys, thank you so so so so much!"

Jimmy and Johnny smiled at me. I turned to the big guy. "Hey, I'm Archie, but you can call me Arch."

He shook my hand and said, "Me Russell, Jimmy's friend."

I smiled at him. Jimmy then said, "Now, how do we all get back?"

"Norton, Peanut and me can manage to get Hal and Lefty back, Jimmy. Don't worry," said Johnny.

"Sure, bro?"

"Yeah, pal."

"Okay then Johnny, thanks a lot for your help. And you too, Peanut and Norton," said Jimmy, slapping the three of them high-fives.

The trio smiled, then managed to lift Hal and Lefty and started walking back.

"Russell can take Jimmy and Arch on Russell's bike," Russell suggested.

"You can? Thanks a lot man!" Jimmy patted Russell on the back.

We sat on his bike and reached the school in a few minutes.

"Where did you get that bike from, anyway?" Jimmy asked him.

"Russell do odd-jobs, earn money, buy bike. Russell no steal anymore."

Jimmy smiled at him. "Good Russell. Thanks man!"

"Thanks, Russell," I told him.

"Anything for Jimmy and his friends," Russell smiled, sat on his bike, and rode off.

"Come on, Arch, let's go see if Zoe, Mandy and Petey are alright.

* * *

"Petey! Zoe! Mandy!" The two us burst into the Infirmary. The nurse had gone out, and only the five of us were there. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah...I guess we are..." Petey said, rubbing his head.

"The three Greasers bought you guys back safely?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah...and then admitted us into the Infirmary. No injuries for any of us, fortunately. Just a slight swelling for each of us, but no concussions and all that," Zoe said.

I felt tears in my eyes. All this was happening because of me.

"Guys, I owe all of you an apology. I'm so sorry. It's because you were with me that you all got hurt. It's my fault. And I'm so sorry." I started crying.

"No way, Arch! It's not your fault," Petey spoke up. "Don't take the blame on yourself."

"We're friends, Arch, and we'll stick together, no matter what," Mandy said.

"Yeah, one for all and all for one," Zoe said, grinning.

I smiled at them. "Thanks a lot guys, really, thanks a lot."

When the nurse came back in, she said that the three of the victims were okay. We thanked her and left.

"Boy, it's been a tough day. I don't think I'm in any state to attend classes tomorrow.

"Me neither," said all of us at the same time. We laughed, bade each other farewell and went to our respective rooms to sleep.

* * *

The next day, since none of us were in a mood for school, we decided to just loaf around the whole day. We stayed well out of the sights of the Prefects and Cops, and had a swell time walking around Bullworth.

"Hey guys," Jimmy addressed us as we were going towards Blue Skies Industrial Park. "Zoe and I are having a date today," he winked at Zoe and she laughed.

"So we'll be leaving you'll for today. Cool?" Zoe confirmed with us.

"Of course!" I said. "But where will you guys have a date in Blue Skies?"

"The Spencer Shipping Warehouse," Zoe and Jimmy laughed.

"And what kind of date spot is that?" I asked them and started laughing.

"Oh, it's a great spot," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, we spend our date smashing shit up," Zoe winked at me.

I laughed and Mandy, Petey and me said bye to the couple. I watched them walk away, hand – in – hand, mad in love with each other.

I heard the sound of a bicycle pulling up. I turned around and saw a guy in a dark green shirt approach Petey.

"Crabblesnitch needs you immediately. Please come," said the guy.

"Ok, Constantinos," Petey said. He then turned to Mandy and me.

"Sorry guys, Head Boy duty calls," he winked at me and sat on the backseat of Constantinos' cycle. They rode off.

I looked at Mandy. "So, we go for the walk ourselves?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

We took a walk in Blue Skies Industrial Area, chatting about all odds and ends.

"So," I asked her, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I immediately kicked myself for asking that. I didn't know the exact story, but I knew that something bad had happened.

"Oh shit Mandy," I tried to make up, "I'm so sorry."

She looked at me and smiled. "No, no, it's ok. I'm used to it."

I looked at her, still feeling horrible.

"Do you know Ted, quarterback and captain of the Bullworth Bullhorns?"

"Mm-hm," I nodded my head.

"Well, since he was the captain and I was the Head Cheerleader, people started pairing him up with me. Gradually, we both started developing feelings for each other, though I did not like him as much as he liked me. Then one day, I don't know what happened to him. He was totally drunk. I guess he had been drinking with Derby. I was just returning to the Dorm from cheerleading practice. Just as I was coming out of the field, he pulled me into the Jock Hangout. I tried to struggle and scream but to no avail."

I saw tears fall from her eyes. I didn't know what to do.

"He then took out a belt," she continued, "And gave me a hard whip here." She pointed to the left part of her body, slightly above the waist and slightly below the ribs. She lifted her shirt a little and I saw a long line.

"He started calling me a horrible cheerleader and a whore. I started crying but he kept on calling me names, saying all stuff about my parents, my home. I was furious but I couldn't do anything. I was powerless."

"The next day I approached him, demanding an explanation for his actions the previous night. I was ready to forgive him, because I felt he must have had a drink extra for celebration because the Bullhorns had just won a match the previous day. But, that was only if he had apologized."

"What did he say?"

She looked at me, and I could see her tear-stained face. "He said...he said that he had done all that on purpose."

"What?!" I asked her, shocked. How the hell can somebody do such crazy shit on purpose?!

She nodded at me. "He said that I was a distraction to him, even though he was the one who always asked me out on dates and all. He said he stood by what all he had said and was quite sure it was true. I didn't know what to say. I didn't cry, howl or anything. My senses were paralyzed. He told me that we were through, and asked me not to come even near him, or he would do worse than what he had done."

I looked at her, trembling and shaking with rage. My face was red. That dumb Jock. Who did he think he was?

Mandy was still crying. I pulled her into a hug. She cried, weeping on my shoulder. I could feel my shoulder turn damp with her tears. I stroked her head.

After sometime, she gently pulled away. She seemed a little embarrassed.

"It's ok," I told her. "Even I cry a lot."

She gave me a smile. "I sat in my room for two days. Had water from the tap in the Girls' Bathroom. No food. And made a resolution that I would change. Change for the better."

"After my two-day depression spree, I apologized to Beatrice for all the times that I had bullied her and let her onto the Cheerleading Squad. I made up my mind that I would not bully anyone. Then, at the end of the Academic Year, Zoe came. In case you didn't know, Zoe and I were great friends before she got expelled. That's when I started bullying everyone. So, after Zoe came back, we re-kindled our friendship. And here I am, a changed person now. Rather, back to the old Mandy."

I smiled at her. "Well, that's what they say! Whatever happens, happens for good!"

"Yeah..."

I looked at my watch, and realized it was almost Curfew Time. We took to our heels, and ran into our respective Dorms saying good-night to each other.

**Well, folks, that's Chapter 4!**

**Quite a few twists and turns in this chapter. And of course, the value of friendship has been portrayed, too!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And friends, please don't forget to review and rate it. It would mean a lot to me.**

**See you in the next Chapter!**


End file.
